


and together, we can touch the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Emotions, FLUFFYFLUFFYFLUFFY, Fluff, Gay, I can't tag to save my life, Love, M/M, Really cute I promise, based off my gf's confession, i love seungsung, im just a gay, pls help, seungsung babies, seungsung deserves better, seungsung!!!!, soft, those emotions are love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung confesses to seungmin in a quite chaotic way (but it's cute)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	and together, we can touch the stars

it had been a month since seungmin's best friend and long-time crush, han jisung, left to the united states to further his degree in music production. their time difference led to difficulties getting in contact and seungmin missed jisung. so so much. seungmin had started getting into the bad habit of staying up late just to video call jisung, which resulted in a significant decrease in his studying time. (he knows it was important, considering he did have finals to take this year but, really, who cares right?)

seungmin sighed and rolled around in his bed. it was 1am and sungie- no, jisung hadn't texted him yet. (yeah, so what if seungmin called jisung sungie mentally, its not like sung- fuck JISUNG knows) honestly, seungmin could have been doing something more productive, but jisung had promised to try and come online earlier for seungmin. with nothing to keep his mind busy, he started daydreaming about jisung.

his crush on jisung had started off small, seungmin hoping that it would fade off within a couple weeks. but alas, he fell for jisung more and more, and even though seungmin hesitated to call it that, he had begun to believe he was in love with jisung. jisung seemed to never leave seungmin's mind. he wanted to confess, knowing that if jisung rejected him, it would be easier for him to get over it. the main problem was that seungmin was a coward, and he would never dare to. 

seungmin looked at his phone once more. the numbers 1.27 shone into his face. there were no new notifications from jisung. he set down his phone and fell into a dreamless sleep. at approximately 3am his phone buzzed and the screen lit up to show the words:  
ᴏɴᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ᴍᴇꜱꜱᴀɢᴇ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ꜱᴜɴɢɪᴇ ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

when seungmin woke up the next morning after his alarm had, very loudly, blared into his ears. jisung had sent him what seemed to be a tiktok, but seungmin, half-awake, running on 3 hours of sleep, was simply not in the right state of mind to handle jisung's sometimes overwhelming (but cute) crackheadness, so he promised to himself to watch the video later, and sent jisung a good morning message.

two days passed, and seungmin had completely forgotten about the tiktok that jisung had sent. seungmin sat in class, phone placed under his table as he texted jisung before jisung left to sleep. jisung had mentioned something about his crush in the groupchat where all his closest friends, (chan, woojin, minho, changbin, hyunjin, jisung, felix, jeongin) had been talking about their favourite topic, boys ; kinda obvious why, considering they were all either bi, pan or gay. seungmin, obviously as a dumb gay, had to message jisung about it.

 **seungmin:** who's your crush 👁️👁️  
**jisung:** no o n e  
**seungmin:** tell me !!!  
**jisung:** who do you think  
**seungmin:** m-me haha jk , , , Unless  
**jisung:** you dumb fuck  
**jisung:** yeaH ??  
**seungmin:** wh a t ????????  
**jisung:** i literally already told you  
**seungmin:** you Did not  
**jisung:** I SENT YOU THAT STUPID TIKTOK  
**jisung:** AND YOU SAID NOTHING  
**seungmin:** wha akshaksksjkav ???  
**jisung:** THAT WAS ME CONFESSING  
**seungmin:** WHERE  
**jisung:** YESTERDAY ????? I THINK ??  
**jisung:** are you scrolling up  
**seungmin:** OH THAT VIDEOANJSHDJAKD  
**jisung:** 😳😳  
**jisung:** i regret this fuck  
**jisung:** why AREN'T U SAYING ANYTHING KSHAKDJSJD  
**seungmin:** sorry in Shock  
**seungmin:** but i uh  
**seungmin:** idk like you too ??  
**jisung:** its okay if you don't !!  
**jisung:** minnie  
**jisung:** i promise  
**seungmin:** nO WAIT BUT I DONANSUSHANS  
**jisung:** i feel sick ✌️😎  
**seungmin:** pls dONT  
**seungmin:** i like you too !!!!!  
**jisung:** this is a horrible time to confess bc i have to go to beD  
**seungmin:** nooo don't go  
**seungmin:** I MEAN YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOMEHING LIKE THAT AND GO ?????  
**jisung:** i m sorrY !!!  
**jisung:** you can still uh 👉👈 message me  
**jisung:** i'll see your messages in the morning !!  
**seungmin:** :((  
**jisung:** but uh  
**jisung:** yeah i love you 👉👈  
**seungmin:** goodnight baby  
**seungmin:** fu c k  
**jisung:** i like that it's okay

it took seungmin all his willpower not to start screaming in class. sungie ????? the love ???? of his life ?????? confessing to him ???????????? he couldn't believe it. seungmin knew that even though jisung was so far from him, he was still with seungmin in a way. (in seungmin's heart ahahahahahah)

he couldn't wait for jisung, his- his boyfriend (well, no, not really boyfriend yet, neither of them has technically asked the other out but !!) to return to korea. seungmin could finally hold jisung's hand, and gaze into his gorgeous sparkly eyes with his true unfiltered love for sungie showing. 

and no matter what, seungmin would treasure jisung with all his heart, because he knew, together, they could touch the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! i wrote this really soft fic in dedication to my gf <33 i lov u hehe and all the text messages were inspired by her actual confession 😳😳 im seungmin and she's jisung anyways i love her so much yeah ok im gay that's it bye  
> oh and the tiktok mentioned is this: [:o](https://vt.tiktok.com/LMBYY9/)


End file.
